Soul Eater: Stormy romance
by Pikaforce64
Summary: A harsh thunderstorm hits Death city, bringing Soul and Maka closer together, and revealing some feelings. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry for the oocness, my birthday fic is next!)

A harsh thunderstorm was hitting Death city, Nevada, and Soul and Maka were stuck with no power."Damnit! Why'd the power have to go out!" Soul swore, banging on the TV set. He was originally going to just stay inside and watch a movie with Maka, but then the power turned off. "I'm not sure why you think hitting the Tv is gonna help your cause, Soul" Maka replied, twirling one of her pigtails. Soul laughed "I know it won't, but that's how Black*Star does it" he replied. "Black*star is an idiot! Why would you imitate him?" She asked in concern. "I'm trying to save the one day when we can be alone, with nobody else to bother us." He replied. Both their cheeks went red, and Soul, trying to hide his blush, quickly added "B-because y-you know...we d-don't usually spend t-time alone!" Maka shook her head, blushing "S-sure we do! Y-you know, on m-missions!" She stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul cleared his throat "W-well...I still want to attempt movie night..." He stated. "Go on, cool guy. Take a lady out to a movie." Maka commanded. Soul shrugged "Fine with me"

MAKAAAAA CHOP!

Soul fell over in pain, blood gushing from where he was hit "Maka! What the hell! I said yes!" Maka blushed "Sorry! I thought you made some dumbass comment about me." Soul rubbed his head "I think I'd know better than that after living with you for 6 years." "Ha, that's really funny. You only stopped calling me Tiny Tits earlier this month" she retorted sarcastically. "W-well...I-it doesn't f-fit as a n-nickname anymore" Soul replied. Maka went red

MAKAAAA CHO-Soul attempted to block the dictionary with his scythe arm, and succeeded mildly, resulting in him hitting his head on the coffee table.

Soul winced in pain "That was a compliment. I didn't stare at your chest, it's more noticeable now and it kinda drew my eye." He explained. "That's a shitty explanation...perv" Maka muttered, her face the color of his eyes. Soul let out a sigh "well, I think I'm gonna hit the sack." Maka stared "What about movie night?" "I was Maka chopped twice for no good reason, I need some sleep." Soul replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Soul looked outside to see the storm still raging. He went to Maka's room and knocked on her door. "What is it?" She said from inside her room. "Wake up sleeping beauty, it's time for breakfast" He told her. She groaned and opened the door. Her blond hair was all messed up, and her emerald eyes looked as if she had been crying. She smiled a fake smile at him "Hey..." Soul looked at her with concern "Maka...is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head "No." He sighed and began to tickle her "Maka, tell me now!" "Soul! Stop!" She shouted between fits of laughter. He got off her smiling.

Soul and Maka sat at the table. "S-Soul...what do you think of Blair?" She asked. Soul looked confused "She's ok I guess...but annoying like a certain someone." He replied

MAKKKAAA CHOP!

Soul groaned "What the hell! I was talking about Black*Star!" He shouted. She faced him "Is that all you think of her?! She's ok? That's how you treat the woman you love?" She fumed. Soul looked at her as if she had lost her mind "Love...Blair? What the f &$ are you talking about!" He asked. "Black*Star told me you were dating Blair and that he saw you two in a diner together!" She explained. Soul's eyes filled with annoyance "It wasn't a date, she was treating me to dinner and telling me how to act on a date! Specifically, one with you!" He shouted. Maka went bright red "M-me?" She asked. "We were gonna celebrate our 75th soul by going out to dinner, before the storm hit! Blair was giving me pointers!" He shouted angrily, leaving the room.


	4. Confession

(A/N: I was working on my birthday fic, chapter will be longer)

"Soul!" Maka shouted, running after him. Soul just frowned at her, and tears were slightly visible from his eyes. "What do you want? To accuse me of dating someone else? Well?!" He sighed and left for his room, locking it behind him. Maka banged on his door "Soul! Open up! Please! I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry. I...I love you Soul"

Soul was silent for a while. Eventually, he spoke "Why do you think I was pissed that you'd accuse me of that? Maka, that was...that was a terrible thing to say to the man who loves you..." His door was still locked. Maka turned bright red "S-soul! Open the door please!" "Maka, it's 11Pm, let me sleep." He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter, might make a sequel, if you guys give this at least 3 more reviews)

The next morning, the storm had finally cleared. Soul exited his room and entered the kitchen. Maka was making bacon. "Soul...did you mean what you said last night?" She asked quietly. Soul sighed "Maka...I don't want to talk about this." She looked at him "Tell me!" She shouted. Soul took a deep breath "...Yes Maka, I meant it" he said, his face dark red. "And let me just say, that Black*Star isn't the best resource" he added. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

Later, the two watched tv. "This is just in, it appears that another big storm is coming, this time it's a snow storm!


End file.
